Destinada
by mydream97
Summary: Si a Bella Vulturi le preguntasen en donde pertenece diría en la Guardia. Pero si se lo preguntasen entre besos con Edward Cullen, su respuesta... cambiaría.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos!:) Primero de todo agradezco que hayáis entrado en mi historia. Solo que tengáis curiosidad por leerla ya me pone contenta! Este fic será en el que continue escribiendo por ahora. El "No me derrumbaran" tiene ideas inconexas en la trama y... no me siento a gusto escribiendo. Este espero terminarlo porque me encanta lo que tengo pensado que sucederá jejejje:$**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Esta nueva vida

Supe que el dolor en mi pecho cesaba cuando pude mover los dedos de los pies o levantar mi brazo izquierdo. Un olor a tejido nuevo me llegó desde el armario negro que sabía que estaba a mi derecha. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y me sorprendí de mí misma: había un armario, y era del color que yo había predicho. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Me moví hasta quedarme sentada en la cama. A lo lejos, se oía el cantar de un pájaro, y el sonido del reloj de alguna catedral. Pero a mí alrededor todo estaba en completo silencio. Más tarde descubrí que si cerraba los ojos y me concentraba era capaz de oír respiraciones acompasadas y una maneta de algún reloj. _Qué extraño,_ pensé. En la habitación no había relojes, y tampoco había nadie cerca.

Automáticamente y siguiendo mi instinto, me fijé detalladamente en donde me encontraba. Era una habitación espaciosa decorada con tonos que iban del negro al granate, sin ventanas y con una única puerta de caoba delante de la cama. Justo al lado del armario de madera que sabía que estaba ahí sin saberlo, había una colección de libros. Jane Austen, Shakespeare… Que, alimentando mi curiosidad, fui a inspeccionar un poco. Me giré, me volví a girar, y vi que tenía delante toda una buena pila de libros. ¿Cómo me las había arreglado para llegar tan rápido? Luego, observé que cerca de mi antigua posición se encontraba un glorioso tocador de mármol. Eso volvió a despertar mi insaciable curiosidad y sin previo aviso y desafiando las leyes de la física ya me estaba contemplando en el espejo. Probé en recorrer la habitación entera en menos de un segundo y funcionó. Comprendí enseguida que algo andaba muy, muy mal en mí. Pensaba en un lugar, y al mismo instante ya estaba en él. Era como si cuerpo y mente estuvieran en perfecta sincronización. Miré hacia el techo y en milésimas de segundo estaba colgando de él, sin protecciones, arneses, ni ningún material usado en la escalada. Cerca de mí había la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Y, cuando me solté, caí grácilmente, como si mi cuerpo estuviese diseñado para esa misma función.

Deslumbrada, y convencida de que todo eso no podía ser real pero que sin embargo me pasaba a _mí,_ regresé delante del espejo usando mi nueva velocidad. Y lo que vi, me dejó sin palabras, horrorizada. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mis ojos? Lo que antes habían sido unos ojos castaños corrientes ahora eran de color rojo, brillante. Comprobé si eran lentillas, y al ver que no una fuerza descomunal me hizo salir disparada hacía atrás, estampándome con toda la pared y rompiendo los cuadros y demás elementos decorativos que había en el lugar. No presté demasiada atención a que había sido yo misma que, asustada, había recorrido más de cinco metros de habitación volando (para luego chocar con la pared) sin ningún rasguño. Una nueva sensación en mi garganta se apoderó de mí, distrayéndome por unos segundos. Era como una especie de quemazón molesto.

Luego, volví a fijarme en mí. O mejor dicho, la persona que se veía reflejada. Yo no recordaba tener ese rostro, es más, parecía que me habían puesto en el cuerpo de otra persona, el cuerpo que una top-model o de una estrella de cine tendría. Sin ningún tipo de reparo pasé mi mano por mi mejilla, que estaba suave, muy pálida, y sin ningún tipo de imperfección.

Mi pelo, que lo recordaba ondulado e indomable, era liso y suave. _Bonito_. Noté que mis pestañas tenían el tripe de longitud, y eso por no hablar de mis labios.

Además, llevaba un conjunto que no recordaba haber comprado nunca, y no sabía quién era o qué hacía en ese lugar. Mi mente pensaba a mucha más velocidad y me encontré buscando sobre mis orígenes o algo de mi antigua vida. Nada.

Pero pese a todos los cambios, mi nariz era exactamente la misma que recordaba tener, y mi peca en el cuello seguía allí. Eso me tranquilizó. Aunque la tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

Observé con horror la medialuna blanca dibujada en mi cuello. Era como cuando te muerdes el brazo y la dentadura se queda marcada. No sabía por que pero juraría que, al tocarla, la quemazón en la garganta aumentó.

El flash de recuerdos que me faltaban vino a mí de golpe y grité con todas mis fuerzas.


	2. La azotea

Capítulo 1 

Antes de despertar a esta vida había oído con claridad como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Ahora, estando inerte en mi pecho, no conseguía explicarme por qué cada vez que me asaltaban los recuerdos lo sentía ahogándose en su propio dolor.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no veía nada más que el rostro de mi madre. _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?_ Me pregunté. Decidí ir a comprobarlo por mí misma.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una habitación en frente, marcada por un gran 11. Miré en la mía i había un 12, así que intuí que me encontraba en una especie de hotel o torre medieval, según como se mirase. Las habitaciones estaban separadas por una gran escalera de caracol. Observé, pero, que solo había un único piso encima de mí así que fui a curiosear.

A mí súper-velocidad recién descubierta llegué a lo que parecía ser una gran azotea. Estaba atardeciendo, el Sol se estaba poniendo, dando al cielo una gran variedad de colores. Enseguida me enamoré de aquel lugar tan pintoresco. Deduje, por la arquitectura de los edificios de mí alrededor, que no estaba en Phoenix. Horrorizada ante la perspectiva, empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas. _Claro, _supuse._ Si el corazón no te late, ¿cómo pensabas soltar alguna lágrima?_

- Deja de hacer ese ruido, estropeas mi silencio –se quejó una voz femenina a mí derecha.

Me giré sorprendida por no haber notado su presencia. La chica que había hablado era más o menos de mi edad, quizá un poco más pequeña. Tenía el pelo de color castaño y, al mirarme, vi que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos, solo que mucho más oscuros. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía, pero tenía el cejo fruncido como si algo le molestase.

Estaba sentada con los pies cruzados mientras meditaba, o eso me pareció. No podía dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –inquirí confundida. Mi voz también había cambiado, de eso no cabía duda.

- Sí.

Por el fastidio que mostraba cada vez que soltaba palabra intuí que no iba a obtener demasiadas respuestas.

Por otra parte, la quemazón en la garganta no hacía más que molestarme. Tenía que encargarme de que parara.

Estaba dispuesta a irme de allí cuando oí una especie de viento y de la nada apareció un chico muy alto a centímetros de mi cara. Mi respuesta automática fue alejarme de él, gruñirle y enseñarle los dientes. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Avergonzada, recompuse mi expresión, pero seguí alejada de él.

El chico, sin cambiar de expresión, le dijo a la meditadora:

- Vaya, Corin, le has enseñado buenos modales.

Corin sonrió con ganas.

Yo no entendía nada. Tenía la sensación de haberme adentrado en un mundo totalmente ajeno a lo que conocía. Empecé a sospechar de algún laboratorio donde jugaban con la genética o con alguna clase de mafia.

- Pero ya va siendo hora de presentarla ante el maestro –continuó el chico alto. Me asusté por la forma en que dijo maestro, como si fuera una reverencia.

El rostro de Corin mostraba fastidio, pero en ningún momento lo puso en alto. Sospeché que era por el otro chico; que se me estaba acercando poco a poco.

- Niñita –me molestó que me llamase de esa forma, pero algo en sus ojos negros me decía que le hiciese caso–.Vas a acompañarme.

Asentí, y se echó a correr tan rápido como yo lo hacía, así que le seguí. Por unas milésimas de instante, me alegré de no estar del todo sola.


	3. Valiosa

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol y recorrimos un pasillo que estaba muy, muy por debajo del mundo exterior. O esa impresión me dio. El chico alto solo se giró una vez para ver si seguía allí, y continuó su marcha.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos a una puerta de oro maciza. No había visto algo tan lujoso en toda mi vida. El chico alto soltó una risita.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté por instinto. En mi otra vida (así es como solía llamarle) me hubiese ruborizado. Normalmente yo solía pensar las cosas cien veces antes de decirlas y en cambio ahora soltaba todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

El chico alto me miró sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus largos cabellos negros acompañaron el movimiento. Ahora que me fijaba, iba con una especie de capa con capucha capaz de cubrirle todo el rostro. Mis ojos chispearon de curiosidad. De pronto quería saber porque usaba esa vestimenta. _¿Me habían manipulado el cerebro? Todo apuntaba a que sí._

Justo después la puerta se abrió. Pensé que no contestaría, pero mientras avanzábamos andando a paso normal susurró: "_Demetri_".

Sonreí un poquito para que lo viera.

Anduvimos hasta una sala que antiguamente hubiese armonizado con la de un castillo medieval. El suelo era de mármol blanco y había tres tronos con sus respectivos ocupantes en el centro. Los tres tenían la piel pálida como yo, pero mucho más translúcida. Me llamó la atención que también tenían los ojos rojos. Dos de los hombres me miraban con desgana, el otro con expectación infantil, algo que me incomodaba. Cerca de los hombres del trono, había gente charlando. Algunos iban con la misma capa que Demetri pero la gran mayoría vestía corrientemente, como Corin en la azotea. Él estaba allí, charlando con una chica con capa. _¿Cómo había llegado antes que nosotros? _

Me sorprendió ser capaz de escuchar su conversación. Hablaban de los tipos de sangre. _Menudo tema, _pensé. Mi garganta estuvo de acuerdo y llameó más que nunca.

Demetri y yo nos paramos delante de los hombres del trono, y sin antes hacerles una leve reverencia, me dijo que me quedase allí y se fue con los demás.

Les miré con desconfianza. El que estaba en medio, me seguía mirando expectante. Tragué saliva (en parte porque me molestaba la quemazón), nerviosa, esperando que pronunciasen palabra.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre _ragazza_? –quiso saber el del medio.

- Bella Swan, señor.

Mi voz retumbó por toda la sala, e incluso hizo eco. La gente dispersa se calló y centró su atención en mí. Si por fuera estaba tranquila y confiada, por dentro me moría de los nervios.

Por otra parte, el hombre del trono me miró complacido porque le había llamado "señor".

- Nosotros somos Cayo, Aro y Marco y los demás son nuestra guardia –presentó de izquierda a derecha y al final hizo referencia a toda esa gente. Me parecieron nombres muy anticuados –y todos estamos muy entusiasmados por conocerte.

Yo no hubiese utilizado la palabra "entusiasmados". Cayo me lanzaba miradas asesinas y frías, y Marco parecía simplemente… aburrido. El único entusiasmado era él.

- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? –pedí con nerviosismo.

- Primero hagamos los preliminares –intervino Cayo, mirándome de arriba abajo con aburrimiento -¿Te duele mucho la garganta, verdad?

- Sí –acordé con alivio –muchísimo señor.

- Tendrás muchas preguntas –le cortó Aro– No te preocupes, a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo –añadió dulcemente al ver mi cara de espanto –Pero primero debo saber tu historia, ¡tengo tanta curiosidad!

Entonces dos miembros de la guardia se pusieron delante de mí y me empujaron, haciendo que mi mano y la de Aro se tocaran. Me recordó al tacto del papel arrugado.

No entendía nada. Si Aro quería saber mi historia, ¿por qué perdía el tiempo cogiéndome la mano? Además, su ceño se empezó a arrugar tanto que me entró un cosquilleo en la mano queriendo tocarlo.

Soltó mi mano con sorpresa y admiración.

- No veo nada, ¡maravilloso!

Su frase tuvo un efecto muy peculiar sobre la sala. Se escuchaban murmullos por todos los lados, y hasta Marco había puesto un poco de interés en mí.

Y yo no entendía nada.

- Jane –llamó un Cayo sonriente. Mi instinto me dijo que no me fiara de esa sonrisa –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La aludida era una chica menuda, con el cabello rubio recogido y con los ojos casi tan rojos como los míos. Algo en su forma de andar me hipnotizó. No me di cuenta hasta ese instante que todos teníamos las mismas características, piel pálida, ojos rojos… y todos éramos extraordinariamente hermosos, perfectos.

Jane se paró a pocos metros de mí y me miró fijamente, concentrada en algo que yo no podía ver.

Pero con el paso del tiempo la sonrisa maliciosa de su cara se evaporó para dar paso a una mirada de odio, y los murmullos de mí alrededor se intensificaron. Jane chilló y abandonó la sala. Un chico menudo la siguió y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

De repente, Marco se levantó y se puso a aplaudir efusivamente.

- ¡Espléndido señorita Swan, splendido!

Todo el mundo reaccionó sorprendido. Marco no solía ser tan expresivo. Los ojos de Cayo chispearon. Me hubiese ruborizado si hubiese podido.

- Bella, ¡te invito a unirte a nuestra humilde compañía! –aplaudió Aro levantándose de su trono y acercándose a mí – ¡Me he recorrido todo el mundo buscando gente con tu don y ha resultado que tú has acudido a mí!

- ¿Don? ¿A qué se refiere? –estaba hecha un lío. Toda esta gente parecía una secta.

- Eres muy valiosa Bella. Félix, contesta todas sus preguntas y llévale _comida_ –Aro me sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes -¡Y no te olvides de pensar en mi proposición!

Supe que iba a abandonar la sala cuando Félix, el fortachón me pidió que le acompañara.

Fuera de la sala y vigilando oídos chismosos, Félix me dirigió la palabra:

- ¿Vamos a la azotea?

- Vale –acepté. Supe que nos íbamos a llevar bastante bien cuando me sonrió.


	4. El interrogatorio

Capítulo 3 

Era medianoche aproximadamente. En la azotea había unos farolillos que alumbraban el lugar aunque –otro gran descubrimiento –podía ver perfectamente a oscuras. Félix me confesó que estaban solo para causar buena impresión.

Nos sentamos a ver las vistas. Nunca lo reconocería, pero en esos momentos casi me sentía relajada. Así que decidí empezar por las preguntas menos incómodas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Geográficamente hablando, claro.

- En Volterra, en Italia.

Intenté que no se me notara la sorpresa. Tenía una preocupación mucho más mayor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

- Tres días y veinte horas exactamente –respondió mirando su Rolex dorado.

- No somos humanos –afirmé, recopilando en mi mente todas mis nuevas _habilidades._

- Ni por asomo –sonrió Félix. Me costó un rato asimilar aquello. Quizá esperaba que me hubiera dicho que sí -¿Quieres saber lo que somos?

Asentí cautelosamente.

- Vampiros –susurró.

Pensé que bromeaba, pero su semblante era serio y pensativo.

- Los vampiros no existen –contrataqué. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

- Vamos Bella piénsalo un poco. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza inigualable… Te lo demostraré.

- ¿Cómo? –insistí, pero él ya se había ido y estaba de vuelta. Consigo traía a una joven asustada.

- No tengas miedo –le dijo un Félix sonriente acariciándole la mejilla.

Pero yo no oía nada más que el latido de su corazón, y el bombear de su sangre. Una ligera brisa pasó, permitiéndome saborear su olor. La garganta me estalló en llamas ante semejante manjar.

Se me escapó un ronroneo de placer, dejándome llevar totalmente por mis instintos. Félix se apartó, y yo la ataqué.

La _humana _intentó huir del lugar, pero al instante la alcancé con mi nueva velocidad.

- Eso no te servirá de nada –apunté con voz ronca, la voz de un asesino. No pude resistirme.

Su cuello era tan blando como la mantequilla. Mis sentidos estaban centrados ahora en la sangre que brotaba de su arteria carótida, mi principal objetivo. Noté que se moría cuando su corazón apenas estaba latiendo. Sin embargo, no me importó. Rematé el trabajo relamiendo mis labios, y sintiéndome orgullosa de mí misma. La chica, por su parte, se encontraba inerte en el suelo, totalmente desangrada.

Minutos después, cuando la neblina que ocupaba mi mente se despejó, mis ojos contemplaron horrorizados el espectáculo.

- ¿_Esto _lo he hecho yo?

- ¿Acaso no lo viste? –dijo indiferente por mi tono.

- Pero está muerta. La he matado. –lamenté sollozando. Lo único que veía era su cara de horror, horror de mí.

- Así será a partir de ahora, Bella. ¿Te duele la garganta?

- Mucho menos que antes –reconocí a mi pesar. Aún me quemaba, pero no ni de lejos como hacía menos de 3 minutos.

- ¿Ves? Esto –señaló el estropicio del suelo –es algo que está en tu naturaleza. La comida humana ya no te sustentará.

- Soy un monstruo… -suspiré derrotada. Una parte de mí se retorcía de placer por haber arrebatado su vida. Mi garganta llameaba cada vez que revivía el momento.

Poco a poco, empecé a asimilar las cosas. _¿Un vampiro? _Pensé confundida. Palpé mi dentadura buscando algo que revelase lo contrario. Mis colmillos sobresalían un poco de entre los demás dientes, no excesivamente, pero aun así, sobresalían. Tal y como había sospechado desde un buen principio, no era humana. Aunque tampoco había pensado en vampiros.

- ¿Por qué yo? –quise saber.

- Simplemente, estabas en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado –admitió con sencillez.

- Cuando era humana solía tener muchos accidentes –intenté recordar algún ejemplo, pero sentía como si estuviese buscando en agua empantanada. –De todas formas, ¿cómo he llegado hasta este punto? Es decir, ¿quién…?

- Íbamos a por un neófito (un vampiro recién convertido, como tú ahora) –me cortó –porque estaba causando mucho alboroto por la costa oeste. Demetri es de lejos el mejor rastreador del mundo –admitió esto último como si no le gustara en absoluto –y le localizó en Phoenix. Estaba alimentándose de una chica; de ti.

- Continua, por favor –le apresuré. Tenía que saber.

- Demetri le mató, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, estabas en transición –así es como se crea a uno de los nuestros, añadió al final –Demetri te acogió y te llevó a Volterra. Eso me sorprendió bastante…

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté curiosa y conmocionada al mismo tiempo.

- Demetri solo piensa por sí mismo. Quiero decir, todos lo hacemos, pero él es exagerado. Y cuando te trajo, estabas en muy mal estado. Él te dio una habitación y cuidó de ti. Normalmente los solemos matar antes de que den _problemas_. Un neófito es muy inestable, como ya habrás podido comprobar.

Tenía que encargarme de agradecer a Demetri lo que había hecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pregunta salió de mis labios:

- ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

- Chica lista –observó –. La manera más eficaz es desmembrar y luego quemar los trozos.

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! –me imaginé la situación e hice una mueca. -¿Qué hay del Sol, de las estacas y del ajo?

- Mitos –dijo sin importancia –.Las estacas se rompen al impactar con nuestra piel dura como el cemento y el ajo simplemente huele fatal, como toda la comida humana. El Sol no nos daña, pero ya te encargarás por ti misma de descubrirlo. Siempre que no sea delante de humanos claro –aclaró giñándome un ojo.

Me reí mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decir. Daba a entender que éramos inmortales.

- Félix, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro?

- En octubre haré 650 años. Quedan unos cinco meses más o menos.

- Sobreviviste a la peste bubónica –bromeé con asombro. Y yo que solo tenía cuatro días…

- Jane me convirtió antes de que me matara. Dijo que seria el más fuerte. Y lo soy –me informó con gesto triunfal.

- ¿Qué es eso de los dones? ¿Qué don tiene Jane, y Aro? ¿Y yo?

- Muchas veces después de transformarnos tenemos una habilidad única, que no todo el mundo posee. Aro puede saber todo lo que ha pasado por tu mente en solo tocarte, y Jane… te tortura con el pensamiento –acabó susurrando por el amenazante gruñido que salió de mis labios. Era un neófito al fin y al cabo.

- Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte –me tranquilizó -. Jane no funciona contigo.

- Más que un don diría que lo suyo es una maldición –despotriqué.

- Jane es muy letal –negó Félix. En sus ojos había una profunda devoción -. Gracias a ella los vampiros están bien controlados. Excepto algunos casos, claro.

- ¿Te gusta estar en la guardia? –pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- Es un honor entre los vampiros. Muchos están ahí porque se han ofrecido ellos mismos. Marco te ha aplaudido y Jane ha sido derrotada por primera vez. No es de extrañar que estén intrigados contigo.

- Ni yo misma sé si tengo un don, o es que soy un bicho raro –reconocí. Félix soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

Otra pregunta surcaba de mis labios antes de reaccionar:

- ¿Sabes de dónde han salido mis ropas? –si hubiese sido humana, me hubiera ruborizado un poco.

- Heidi se encarga del tema de la ropa. Estoy seguro de que la reconocerás –respondió divertido.

Como no tenía más preguntas, continuamos mirando el paisaje, hasta que me levanté lista para irme de aquel lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? –me frenó alarmado cuando disponía a irme.

- A dormir –repuse confundida. _Qué pregunta tan estúpida, _pensé.

Pero Félix encontró algo gracioso y empezó a reírse hasta que vio mi semblante y soltó una serie de carcajadas que pudieron alertar fácilmente a los demás vampiros. Automáticamente, una furia se apoderó de mí y empecé a verlo todo rojo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –quise saber temblando. Unas convulsiones se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y mi boca empezó a fabricar veneno.

- Los vampiros no duermen –repuso serio y en tensión. Noté por su respiración que estaba listo para amordazarme si atacaba.

- ¿A, no? –la confusión me sacó de aquel estado, pillándole desprevenido. –Pues me voy a Phoenix con mi madre y Phil –decidí entusiasta. Aplaudí por mi genial idea.

Félix ya estaba frenándome otra vez.

- ¡¿Acaso no has oído todo lo que acabo de decir!? Eres peligrosa, Bella. Tú sola podrías causar una masacre entera. Además, eres inestable.

- Pero yo quiero ver a mi madre, debe de estar preocupada por mí… Y Charlie –me acordé de mí padre, exiliado en un pueblecito… Que no me acordaba como se llamaba.

- Es imposible, Bella. Para tu familia estás muerta, esto es como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

Me vi reflejada en sus ojos, como de estar alegre y decidida me enfadaba, para luego estar decepcionada y muy, muy triste. Sí, tenía razón. Era demasiado peligrosa.

Asentí a Félix mientras me iba, bajando las escaleras de caracol hacia la habitación que Demetri había conseguido para mí. Rompí el pomo de la puerta ya que no calculé mi fuerza, pero no me importaba.

Pasé toda la noche y la siguiente semana encerrada en mi cuarto. Félix me traía un humano a la habitación de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que me alimentaba bien. Pero todo empeoraba cuando veía el cadáver de mi victima, hasta que se lo llevaban. Pensaba en mi familia, en los poco que recordaba y en todo el asunto de la guardia.

Corin vino a visitarme una vez ya que su habitación era la 11, es decir, la de enfrente, y según ella se aburría demasiado en su cuarto. Deduje que Félix la había amenazado para que me hiciese compañía.

Había tomado una decisión: quedarme. Sería de ayuda en la guardia, porque como Aro me había asegurado, era valiosa. Y ya que me habían dado la oportunidad de vivir, quería hacerlo. Y quería destacar, admití.

Después de bajar al salón de los tronos y comunicárselo a Aro, me dio un gran abrazo. Sonreí por primera vez en una semana, sintiendo que pertenecía a algo especial. Me entregó una capa y me enseñó donde todos entrenaban sus dones, en una clase de habitación insonorizada.

De camino a mi habitación conocí a Heidi, la dueña de mi vestuario. Ella se encargaba de traer a los humanos a nuestra vivienda, seducidos por su increíble belleza. Su poca estima por los humanos hizo que tuviéramos una amistad estrictamente profesional.

Días después descubrí que mi piel centelleaba a la luz del Sol (cosa que me encantaba) y empecé a alimentarme pese a mi desagrado, ya que era mi única opción.

Cada día entrenaba con Félix. Él me estaba enseñando a luchar. Decía: "primero físico y luego mental", todo el rato.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora era Bella Vulturi.


	5. Mi primera misión

Capitulo 4 

_**15 años después **_

- ¿Así? –dije observando el sótano donde nos encontrábamos.

Cerca de mí estaba Renata, el guardaespaldas personal de Aro. Dado que nuestros dones eran si más no similares, ella era quien me instruía para dominar mí escudo.

- Yo lo haría mejor, sin duda –espetó con desprecio la aludida, pero con inseguridad. Volví a bajar las barreras de mi escudo.

Renata tenía _miedo. _De qué exactamente, no estaba segura, pero sus facciones brasileñas estaban tensas, su respiración era agitada y contraía la boca enseñando los dientes cada dos minutos.

- Algo habré avanzado desde la última vez –me quejé incrédula alzando la voz. Mi rendimiento, después de todo ese tiempo, avanzaba asombrosamente rápido: podía cubrir una ciudad entera con mi poder (si me concentraba durante un largo período de tiempo) y a más de la mitad de la guardia los protegía desde la otra punta del mundo. Pero para Renata nunca era suficiente.

- No es suficiente, yo avanzaría mucho más rápido que tú, insignificante –

_Basta. _Ya estaba harta del mismo discursito cada día. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la agarré de la túnica y la jalé hasta la pared de cemento en un segundo.

- Estoy hasta los cojones de tus niñerías infantiles –maldije sujetándola contra la pared y viendo su expresión de creciente pánico -. He estado soportándote meses y meses durante mucho tiempo… -ronroneé apartándole el pelo.

Renata, al ver que escapar de mis brazos le era imposible y en un pésimo intento de contratacarme, cerró los ojos e intentó repelerme con su patético escudo.

- ¡A mí no me afecta tu don, idiota! –le grité empotrándola contra la pared una y otra vez, haciendo que ésta vibrase a cada embestida. Me había cabreado, pero no lo suficiente. De pronto, un pensamiento oscuro y a la vez cierto me vino a la cabeza.

- Aro no estará nada orgulloso de ti, Renata _mía –_canturreé suavemente con victoria.

Por su reacción comprendí que había dado en el clavo.

- Maldita perra –comenzó a insultarme en todos los idiomas que sabía, incluidos dialectos y variaciones generacionales.

- Shh… -pronuncié cerca de su cuello – ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? –Reí escandalosamente.

- No –me dijo sin aliento.

- ¿Y el por favor? –pedí susurrando. Mi nariz rozaba la superficie de su cuello duro como el mármol, aspirando su aroma de madera del Amazonas.

- Te lo suplico –admitió finalmente derrotada.

Instantáneamente le solté y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la expresión perdida.

- Esto pasa porque no me dejáis salir de aquí –me quejé para mí misma agitando los brazos –. Me recluís en esta torre, sin poder salir a pasear _ni un ratito_.

Abandoné la sala y a Renata, que seguía en estado de shock. Debió de ser duro para ella que le atacara alguien después de tanto tiempo.

…

La azotea era el mejor lugar para pensar de donde me encontraba, mucho mejor que mi habitación. Observé a Corin distraídamente, a ella también le gustaba estar allí, en silencio y en sus pensamientos. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en la salida de humos de la chimenea, el punto más alto. Con el tiempo lo había hecho mío.

Los primeros años como Vulturi los pasé entrenando ya que, al ser una neófita, tenía prohibido subir al pueblo hasta que me controlase. Félix, que en aquellos tiempos era mi maestro, me preparó para pelear. Nos pasábamos el día perfeccionando mi estilo, agilizando mis movimientos… Todo me había resultado espeluznante hasta que no me acostumbré a mi nueva vida. De hecho, los dos primeros años de neófita los pasé alucinando.

A los pocos meses de vampiro, desarrollé una especie de autocontrol que me permitía estar tres días sin alimentarme. Eso equivalía a tres vidas humanas menos, todo un mérito y una de las únicas alegrías que me alentaban a seguir adelante. Los demás miembros me despreciaban por ello, dado que era la _diferente _de todos los vampiros, el bicho raro.

Félix y yo dejamos de hablarnos en cuanto acabaron los entrenamientos, sumándose al punto de vista de los demás Vulturis. Esa época me la pasé generalmente en la ciudad, donde no era sometida a burlas todo el tiempo.

El día que cumplí tres años de vampiro Jane y Alec me acorralaron en la azotea. Jane seguía teniéndome en el punto de mira desde que no pudo derribarme en mi primer día.

"_Deberías haber visto a Renée suplicarme. Fue tan… tan placentero ver como su vida estaba a mi merced, como se le retorcía el corazón… la sangre que salía de su nariz era tan apetitosa. Lo mismo con Phil, a él le rajamos el cuerpo con antelación, y luego le colgamos de la pared. Fue divertidísimo."_ me confesó pausadamente. Alec me miraba impasiblemente.

- Y entonces, simplemente sucedió –murmuré en voz alta enfrascada en mis recuerdos. Escuché el gruñido de Corin alentándome a cerrar el pico.

Mi visión se volvió roja, como nunca antes. Mi familia, no. Era algo que no podía tolerar. Solo pensé en torturarles dolorosamente, para que sintieran el mismo sufrimiento que alguna vez mis padres sintieron. Luego, yo misma les enviaría a las entrañas del infierno, y yo misma les encadenaría a pudrirse en ese lugar. Matarles era ahora a lo que me aferraba. Luego, algo de mi cambió. Sentía toda mi energía concentrarse en mis ojos, recordé como me escocían. Y, después de un parpadeo molesto, liberé toda la energía de mí, como la explosión de una bomba.

Ésta salió en forma de rayo cegador. Era blanco y brillante, como un foco de luz. Cuando se disipó, pude ver a Jane y a Alec pegados al suelo, agarrados como si del fin del mundo se tratara y con terror en los ojos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la completa destrucción de la azotea. Era como si una bomba nuclear hubiese estallado solo causando estragos en nuestro edificio. Fue horrible.

"No fue hasta hace unos meses atrás que supe que las palabras de Jane fueron una provocación, y que mis padres seguían con vida. Pero, en comparación con mi respuesta, eso fue solo un mero detalle." Admití internamente.

A partir de aquel instante, pasé a ser el miembro más valioso de la guardia. Yo era alguien respetable, el vampiro más letal que haya existido. No he vuelto a "explotar" nunca más, ya que el mecanismo no funciona como un interruptor, activando y desactivándose a tu gusto. Pero, aun así, nadie osaba tener mucho contacto conmigo, por si las moscas. Y, cuando ocurría, veía el horror y la anticipación en sus ojos. Toda la guardia firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad, manteniéndome oculta de los demás clanes, dado que yo era una amenaza mundial. Me prohibieron salir de la torre, aunque participaba en misiones protegiendo a distancia cuando se me necesitaba. A veces, practicaba con Renata para extender la capacidad de mi escudo.

Con el paso del tiempo, me aborrecí de la vida que llevaba. Si vivir implicaba estar aquí encerrada, prefería no hacerlo. Aro me convenció después de estar una semana entera obligándome a escuchar sus argumentos, y me permitieron subir de nuevo a la azotea –a regañadientes-. Todos fueron aceptando lentamente la realidad, aunque seguía intimidándoles un poco. Poco a poco mi alrededor fue estabilizándose.

Pero, inconscientemente, me creé yo misma una coraza que me aisló de los demás. Lo que yo consideraba importante dejó de serlo a partir de ese momento. Los humanos pasaron a ser mi alimento y mi única distracción. Me alimentaba cinco veces al día, por puro placer, y disfrutaba arrebatando cada vida y cada grito. Si alguna vez pensaron en avisarme, nunca lo hicieron por temor. Temor a que "explotara" de nuevo. Y, como no podía salir de la torre, mi ocupación principal era practicar en mi escudo con la gruñona de Renata, que al poseer más o menos mi don, no le intimidaba en absoluto. "Bueno, quizá ahora sí." Pensé en la escena que acababa de suceder.

- Bella –Demetri me llamó desde debajo de la chimenea-. Aro te quiere abajo.

Suspiré –Vamos.

En menos de un minuto estuvimos delante de la gran puerta de oro.

- Buena suerte –dijo Demetri secamente. Contemplé al joven que me salvó de la muerte, y por un momento me pregunté la razón.

- Por qué no me mataste ese día en Phoenix –demandé -. Es lo que tendrías que haber hecho, y me salvaste. Dime por qué.

- Me dijiste "gracias", y me sonreíste. –dijo por encima del hombro, abriéndome la puerta.

_¿Y solo por eso ya merezco vivir? _Cuestioné internamente.

Sacudí la cabeza aclarándome las ideas y anduve hasta quedar delante de los tres tronos.

- Bella, e 'bello vederti! –pronunció Aro haciendo un juego de palabras.

Sonreí. No recordaba la última vez que pisé el salón, aparentemente, seguía todo igual.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté fingiendo interés, distrayéndome en Renata, que me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Requerimos de tu presencia en una misión –continuó cauteloso y muy despacio.

Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida. Se oyó un jadeo a lo lejos. Creo que era mío.

- ¿De verdad? –dije con desconfianza. No estaba para bromitas ni intentos de ser gracioso conmigo.

La expresión de Marco se parecía a la que tiene un abuelo cuando está orgulloso de sus nietos.

- Estás preparada –intervino Renata. Guau… tenía que pedirle disculpas por haberle atizado contra la pared. Por primera vez en 15 años, sonreí de verdad.

- Así… ¿aceptas? –Cayo estrechó los ojos asegurándose. De los tres ancianos, era el más frío y calculador. ¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO ES EVIDENTE? Le grité en mi mente.

- No lo dudéis –exclamé con voz ahogada por la emoción. Quería saltar de alegría, iba a participar en una misión oficial. Casi no cabía en mi gozo.

Aro se levantó de su trono y, sin previo aviso, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Mi dulce Isabella –murmuraba una y otra vez acunándome en sus brazos -. Cuánto has pasado, mi dulce Isabella…

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero dulce no era una de ellas. Aun así, mi pecho se infló de orgullo. Iba a demostrar mi valía, que yo podía hacerlo, y que no era una amenaza mundial para nadie. Nunca más.

* * *

- Felicidades Bella, por lo de la misión –me sobresaltó Félix, entrando en mi habitación.

Partiríamos dentro de unos minutos, así que estaba poniendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía en una mochilita: el collar que me regaló Renée que tuve la suerte de llevar puesto el día que morí, una foto de mis padres y yo que llevaba en el monedero y algunas ropas.

- Vaya –repuse con sarcasmo -. Félix me habla. Serán alucinaciones.

- No son alucinaciones. Te he echado de menos. –admitió sentándose en la cama, a mí lado. Una parte de mí se alegró de escucharle decir lo último.

Sin embargo, me limité a mirarle con disgusto.

- Lamento decirte que nunca me he ido.

Félix me miró con un enorme arrepentimiento.

- Estabas perdida, Bella. –dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Estaba consolándome, y yo no necesitaba su lástima.

- No. Me. Toques. –siseé, repeliendo su contacto. Simplemente, no quería que nadie me tocara. Nadie.

Félix suspiró, y tras un "Ya es la hora" y bajamos a esperar al resto.

Los encargados para la misión eran Jane, Alec, Félix y yo. Mi misión dentro de la misión era proteger a mis compañeros. No estaba mal.

Jane enseguida me puso al detalle a regañadientes. Desde aquel día, ella y Alec me evitaban expresamente.

- Nos vamos a EEUU, a un pueblecito de Washington, Forks –el nombre me sonaba mucho, no supe por qué-. Vamos a visitar a unos amigos de Aro. Son diferentes a nosotros… ya lo verás. Los Cullen –dijo con repulsión.

- ¿Para que vamos a _visitarlos_? –curioseé, ansiosa.

- Para matarles. –me sonrió satisfecha.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen review! La cosa se pone interesante!:)**

**Cristina**


End file.
